


Rewriting Death

by totalnovaktrash



Series: A Different Story [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), River lives, Tenth Doctor Era, Twelfth Doctor Era, You're Welcome, but they are together, its got nothing to do with 12/Rose, saving River fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trip to the Library broke Lilith's heart. River had died. Hadn't she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewriting Death

**Author's Note:**

> This one physically hurt to write. I am NOT River's biggest fan, to put it lightly. But my friend begged me to write a saving River fic and I need her alive for later in the series, so here you go.
> 
> REVAMPED AS OF 8/28 TO FIX CONTINUITY WITH LATER STORIES

"I swear to you, Melody Pond, I'll find a way to save you."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Lilith felt time freeze. A temporal grenade. The Doctor was frozen in a horrified position; unaware that time had been paused. 

Lilith looked up and found herself face to face with Jack Harkness. "Hey there."

"Jack?" River frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping Lilith keep her promise. Now get out of that chair and let me take your place."

Lilith beamed. "You're the best, Uncle Jack."

The two of them helped River out of all the wires. "This should reduce you to ashes. Are you absolutely sure that you'll come back?" she asked. 

"I'll reform eventually," Jack assured her. "After the Doctor leaves the Library though."

"He'll think I'm dead."

"Yes. My Lilith told me that this is rewriting history. We need to keep it as close to what happened last time and last time no one was able to save you."

When River was free, Lilith threw her arms around the blonde. She hugged her back. "Go find me after I get back to my dad. We'll face his wrath together."

"Thank you, Lil," River whispered. 

"It's my job to keep you out of trouble, Mels."

The two girls laughed as Jack connected all the wires. "Time for you to go, River."

"Thank you too, Jack."

"Any time, Professor. Now get out of here." He handed her an extra vortex manipulator. 

River strapped it on, gave both of them one last smile, and pressed the button. She disappeared just as time restarted. When the flash died, Jack was nothing but a pile of ashes. 

The Doctor held Lilith as she started to cry, unaware that they were tears of relief. 

She'd see her Aunt River again. 

* * *

It had been a very long time since Lilith had thought about her plans for the Library.

Nyx and Jamie were off on their own and Lilith, Jenny, and Astrid had met Rose, the Doctor, and Darkel to a festival on Rennin when Lilith heard a voice behind her.

“Hello, Sweetie.”

The group all turned around to see River standing there with a grin on her face. She shot Lilith a meaningful look.

_Uh oh._

“River!” Rose smiled. “Do you want to join us?”

“Actually,” River said, “I need a word with the Doctor and Lilith.”

_Double uh oh._

The Doctor frowned. “Er, alright.” He let River lead them away, Lilith mouthing an apology to her wife.

“I assume you know what’s going on, Lilith.” River raised her eyebrows at the girl.

Lilith shifted uncomfortably under her father’s gaze. “Lilith,” he said, “do you want to explain what’s going on here?”

“Not particularly,” Lilith muttered. “But I assume I have to anyway.”

“Yes, you do.”

The younger Time Lady took a steadying breath, and then said all at once, “ImayhavegonebehindyourbackandsavedAuntRiverfromtheLibrary.”

“You did _what?_ ” the Doctor shouted.

Lilith flinched. “I sent Uncle Jack back to the Library. He used a temporal grenade to pause time and take her place,” she explained.

“It was Jack who died?”

“Yes.”

“And River lived.”

“Yes.”

He turned to River. “And you’re linear with us?”

River grinned, the Doctor beamed, and Lilith laughed. “Go on, kiss her. I won’t tell Mom.”

“Lilith!” both adults exclaimed. Lilith laughed harder. Her whole family was safe.

For now, at least.


End file.
